Do I, I Do
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Will Yami win or lose, Caution female Yugi...Don't like please don't read.


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters Kazuki Takahashi does, Except Leiko, she is all mine, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Warning - Female Yugi (Those wishing to kill me please take a number and stand in an orderly queue.)

The reason for my own character Leiko? I needed someone else to 'bash' thus giving Anzu/Tea the day off. The poor thing needs one…

* * *

Do I? I Do

Yami, feeling a little angry with himself, walked down the street to meet his cousin Seto, the reason he was angry was that two weeks before Yugi had asked him out and he'd declined but not in a very nice manner at all and Yami was beginning to regret the way he'd spoken to the girl.

_Flashback_

"Hi Yami"

"Oh hey Yugi,"

"Um Yami, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Friday."

Yami had looked at Yugi and laughed, "Me, go out with you? I don't think so." and with that he walked away leaving the small teen standing there her face slightly pink with embarrassment. Yugi had asked him quietly and Yami had practically shouted his answer back so everyone could hear and they were snickering at Yugi.

_End flashback_

Yami hadn't seen hide or hair of Yugi since that day and to be honest he was starting to miss seeing the small teen around and chatting to her, perhaps he was more attached to her than he thought, he shook his head to clear his mind.

He met up with Seto who just smirked at him, he knew what was bothering Yami and in a way he felt sorry for him but he also knew he deserved it.

He himself had had a crush on Yugi's friend Joey for a while and hadn't gotten the courage to ask him out so he'd spoken to Yugi and to Seto's surprise Yugi had been extremely friendly towards him and then proceeded to help Seto, and now he and Joey were together as a couple.

Seto looked at Yami "Well?"

Yami raised his head "Well what?"

"What's got you thinking so hard?"

Yami smiled ruefully "Yugi"

Seto nodded "Well I shouldn't worry about Yugi anymore"

Yami looked at him "Why not?"

Seto smirked "Oh didn't you know, Yugi's dating"

Yami's eyes darkened "Seto, don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying to you, she's dating Duke"

"You're joking right"

"No, Joey and I went out with them a couple of nights ago"

Yami reeled "She's dating Duke?"

Seto looked at him in surprise "What's wrong with you, I thought you'd be pleased, after all you didn't want her did you, I mean you made that pretty clear when you laughed at her"

Yami put his head down "Seto since that day you know I've thought about that constantly and have wanted to apologise to her, Seto I really miss seeing Yugi around the school, it's like…it's like she's avoiding me"

"You're surprised by this?" Seto asked in surprise "Look Yami you knew where Yugi lived I told you her address, she was feeling lonely and Duke asked her out so Joey and I said she should go for it so she did"

Yami grabbed Seto by the collar and growled "So you're too blame, I see, now you've got Joey everyone can go to hell is that it!"

Seto pushed Yami away "Listen to me you jerk, all you ever said to me was that you were sorry about the way you turned her down, you didn't mention that you now actually wanted her!"

"I…I don't"

Seto looked at him "You don't?"

Yami shook his head "No I don't"

"So why are you so pissed that she's going out with Duke?" Seto asked in confusion

Yami looked at him the sadness visible in his eyes "I don't know Seto, I just don't know"

Seto looked at him "Come with me I have an idea" Seto led Yami to Joey's house and knocked on the door, Joey answered it with a phone to his ear, when he saw it was Seto and Yami he motioned them in and mouthed to Seto that it was Yugi, "Say hi to her for me" he whispered and Joey nodded.

They listened to the one sided conversation as Joey tried to calm down his best friend

"Whoa calm down Yugi, it's not like you to get so angry, what's up?"

"Leiko, what did she do?"

"SHE WHAT?"

"But she knows about Duke, so why would she say and do that?"

"Look Yugi calm down, we'll talk at school tomorrow okay?"

"Seto? Oh he's here and say's hi"

They watched as Joey took the phone away from his ear and held it out to Seto.

Seto took the phone from him "Hey Yugi, what's up?"

"Yugi!" Joey and Yami could hear Seto chuckling and Yugi laughing in the background

"Okay I will, goodnight Yugi" he put the phone down still chuckling

Joey looked at him "What did she say that was so amusing?"

Seto smirked "She told me not to wear you out tonight as she had other more important things to do at school tomorrow than try and keep you awake" Joey blushed and mumbled "I'll kill her when I see her tomorrow" Yami just smirked.

Joey, suddenly realizing Yami was there looked at him "What the hell do you want?"

Seto held his boyfriends arm "Joey I bought him here...he needs you're help"

"Oh, and what can I do for him?"

Seto sat down and pulled Joey onto his lap "He needs help with Yugi"

At that Joey's smile left his face "What about Yugi?" his look not a friendly one

"Calm down Joey" Seto soothed "He's not sure of his feelings for Yugi and I thought perhaps you and I could help him figure them out"

Joey shook his head "No"

"What do you mean no?" Yami asked him quietly

"Look no offence here but it won't make any difference, besides she's got a big enough problem as it is without you adding to it"

Yami sat forward "What problem Joey?"

Joey looked at Yami "Its Yugi's problem ask her"

"Joey. Tell me!" Yami all but growled at him

The concern in Yami's voice surprised Joey so he decided to tell him.

"Apparently Leiko thinks you like Yugi as much as she liked you, so this evening she went round to her house, slapped her and told her to keep her pathetic worthless hide away from you or she'd do much worse" he sighed "Yugi was angry, she told Leiko that she had no worries because you hated her. Also she's just said that as of now she is no longer interested in dating anyone ever"

Yami was angry and upset "I don't hate her Joey"

"Oh so you made her feel like an idiot for what? Just to make yourself feel better?"

"I didn't mean to do that, it just happened"

"Yeah it just happened. You know it took a week for the others to stop laughing at her" he sighed "It took Duke, Seto and I another three days to make her smile again, that's when Duke asked her out, at the moment they are only friends, Duke wants to take the next step but Yugi's wasn't sure until now, now it's a definite no"

Seto looked at Joey "I thought they were dating" he asked in surprise

Joey shook his head "No she only agreed to go out on that date because we encouraged her by saying we'd go as a double date and she didn't want to let us down, Duke asked her to be his girlfriend but Yugi said no, she wasn't ready, so they agreed to just stay friends"

Joey looked at Yami "You know Yami it wouldn't have bothered her if you'd been nicer about it, but…you weren't, do you realise you were the first person she'd ever had the courage to ask out?"

After hearing that Yami felt even worse and decided then and there to try to make it up to Yugi somehow. He looked at Joey

"I think I'll have a word with Leiko tomorrow she can't do that to Yugi and get away with it"

Joey sighed, "Look Yami if you say anything to her she's going to think Yugi's said something to you and take it out on her even more"

After thanking Joey and Seto Yami said goodnight and went home, on the way he thought about

What Joey had said

Why he was so relieved when he discovered that Yugi wasn't dating Duke after all, and finally

About the anger he'd felt towards Leiko for hurting Yugi.

Did he care for Yugi after all? Now…what to do about Leiko, he already disliked her, now he hated her with a passion, but how to do it so Yugi wouldn't get hurt.

Yugi was about to go to bed when the phone rang "Who can that be at this hour?" she mumbled to herself, she picked up the phone "Hello"

#_Hi Yugi, it's Joey#_

"Joey, what's wrong?"

#_Nothing, but I have a confession_#

Yugi sighed, "You told Seto what happened with Leiko didn't you?"

#_And Yami_# Joey said cringing

"Joey! I asked you not to say anything to them especially Yami" she sounded so disappointed

#_I'm sorry Yugi I really am but I was so angry and when I saw Yami well…#_

"It's okay Joey, go to bed and we'll talk in the morning, meet me here and we'll walk to school and you can tell me exactly what you said"

#_Okay, goodnight Yugi_#

"Night Joey" Yugi hung up the phone and shook his head "Well tomorrow is going to be interesting," she said to herself as she made her way up the stairs.

The following morning Joey knocked on Yugi's door, Yugi let him in and Joey's eyes widened when he saw the bruising on her cheek.

"Yugi…"

"Don't worry Joey, it doesn't hurt, she just caught me by surprise" then she chuckled "Call it a war wound from a fight I didn't even know I was in" Joey chuckled along with her while thinking 'oh boy Yami is going to be pissed when he sees this'

As Joey and Yugi made their way to school Yugi made him tell him why he'd told Yami about Leiko

"I'm sorry Yugi it's just that I was angry at Yami and when I saw him standing there I just let it out"

Yugi sighed "Its okay Joey I shouldn't have said anything, I know you can't keep anything from Seto"

Joey smiled "Thanks Yugi you're a real pal"

"Hey I didn't say you were forgiven," she said grinning

Joey just laughed "Okay Yugi I owe you"

"Damn right you do now let's get a move on before we're late"

When they reached the school gates they saw Seto and Yami waiting, Yugi said "See you in class Joey" and made to walk away but Yami grabbed her arm "Yugi"

Yugi put her head down "Let me go please, I have nothing to say to you"

"Yugi, please, look at me"

Yugi sighed and looked into Yami's eyes, Yami gasped, Yugi pulled her arm away "You know what happened so don't ask and I don't need or want your pity" with that she walked away. Yami chased after her "Yugi, please, talk to me"

Yugi stopped and lowered her head "What? Yami I got the message loud and clear, first from you and then from Leiko what more is there? But what I don't understand is why are you being so nasty? After all I haven't seen or spoken to you for two weeks"

"Yugi what are you talking about?"

Yugi looked at the confusion in Yami's eyes

"Yami I know Joey told you what happened with Leiko last night, but what I didn't tell him was that Leiko had also said that you told her that the very thought of having to look at me made you want to vomit so you sent her to tell me to stay the hell away from you, I just couldn't figure out what was going on" she paused and looked up at Yami again, unshed tears shining in her eyes and sighed "So I'm doing what you want me too and 'staying the hell away' and I'd appreciate it if you would do the same. Good day Yami" with that Yugi walked away leaving Yami in a state of shock. He'd honestly believed that if he apologised to Yugi she would forgive him, after all Yugi wasn't one to hold grudges, she must have been hurt far more than she let on.

Yami was pissed, Leiko would pay but until he figured out a way to do it without Yugi getting hurt ignoring her would have to do…for now…

The following week Yugi continued to ignore Yami as much as she could, not realizing that Yami had been keeping an eye on her in case Leiko tried to do something else to her. He also noticed Yugi was seeing Ryou and another teen during the lunch breaks and for some reason that left Yami feeling slightly jealous. He couldn't stand not knowing so he walked up to Joey and Seto.

"Hey Joey, Seto"

"Hey Yami what's up man?"

"Tell me do you know who the new teen is hanging round with Ryou and Yugi?"

"Oh that's Ryou's new boyfriend Malik, why?"

"Oh nothing I just wondered, that's all"

"Sure Yami, sure" Joey and Seto both smirked

"Yami when are you going to sort this out with Yugi?"

"I've tried Seto, but Yugi is still ignoring me" he ran his hand through his hair "Its driving me crazy!"

Joey couldn't help but feel sorry for Yami "Well have you worked out how you feel about her yet?"

Yami looked at him "I like her, I like her a lot" he paused "You know I never realized just how much until she wasn't there, I guess that sayings true"

"What saying?" Joey asked

"You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone"

"Oh, no I guess not"

"You know it's strange, but now I think about it, she brightened my day with her smile and she did it without me even realizing it" Yami shook his head and sighed.

Seto and Joey looked at each other "Yami do you want me to have a word with her?"

He smiled sheepishly "No thanks Joey this is something I have to put right…or die trying".

* * *

Seto and Yami walked to their classes and found Yugi sitting in the classroom waiting; Yami went to sit down and watched as Seto spoke to Yugi. "Hey Yugi what are you doing in here?"

"My math tutor sent me here to see if this would challenge me as her class is too easy for me"

"Ooh genius" Seto laughed

"Cut it out" Yugi hissed

While the class was filling Yugi walked up to the tutor and handed her a note which she quickly read "certainly Yugi you may sit in, but I'm afraid we don't have a spare desk for you at the moment so do you mind sitting at the end of my desk?"

"No sensei anywhere is just fine" she smiled at her and gave her the day's lesson. She finished explaining the lesson to the class and told them to start. About 20 minutes later two sets of books were closed Seto's and Yugi's the sensei looked at Yugi "Have you finished already?"

"Yes sensei"

"Oh right" she looked at Seto and beckoned him over

"Yes sensei?"

"Seto you and Yugi go to the library and find a book that you two can't do so fast" she sighed and handed them a hall pass.

Yugi looked at Seto and grinned "Quantum Physics or Nuclear Fusion?" they both laughed and the sensei chuckled

"Get going you two"

"We're going, we're going" Seto chuckled before dragging Yugi out of the classroom.

"Yugi"

"Hmmm"

"Don't you think it's about time you forgave him?"

"Him who?"

"Yugi! You know very well who I mean"

Yugi sighed, "I know Seto it's just that the way he acted, and then after what Leiko said…"

"Yugi look, Yami told me what happened with Leiko and honestly he didn't tell her to say that. In fact he's been trying to get the courage to apologise to you"

Yugi stopped walking "What do you mean trying to get the courage?"

"I think he realises that he likes you more than he thought"

Yugi raised her eyebrow "Oh and what gives you that impression?"

Seto chuckled "The fact that he nearly ripped my head off when I said I thought you were dating Duke"

Yugi shook her head and chuckled.

"Yugi just try to forgive him, just give him a chance"

"I don't know Seto It might be too hard for me"

"Why?"

Yugi looked at Seto "I'm in love with him"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Well can't you just be his friend for now and see what develops"

Yugi gave him a thoughtful look

"Go on, you can both get back at Leiko at the same time, even the two of you just being friends is going to piss her off big time"

Yugi looked at him and Seto grinned

"Don't do that Seto"

"Don't do what?"

"Grin like that, its scary"

Seto laughed and they continued to make they're way to the library.

Back at the classroom Yami couldn't help but be envious of Seto, the fact that he could laugh and joke with Yugi so easily when Yugi wouldn't even give him the time of day thanks to that bitch Leiko, how he hated her right now.

Yami was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't realised how much time had flown by until a soft cough caught his attention. He looked up to find Yugi standing before his desk "Yugi?"

"Yami, do you want to come by the shop around 8 tonight so we can talk"

Yami stared into Yugi's eyes and nodded "I would like nothing more than to talk to you again Yugi, I…I've missed you"

Yugi gave Yami a gentle smile "I'll see you tonight then" she picked up her bag and left the room. Yami was on cloud nine…he couldn't wait. He turned to Seto "You had something to do with this didn't you?" but before Seto could say anything Yami said a heartfelt "Thank you" Seto smirked at him

"Just don't screw this up" they both chuckled and went to their next class.

Yugi made her way home and prepared a few snacks for when Yami arrived, Yugi chuckled when she remembered the shocked look on Seto's face when she'd asked him what Yami's favourite snacks were. It was now 6.30 and she'd just finished tidying up and had changed into her usual skin-tight black satin trousers and crimson top when she heard a knock on her door, she was still doing up her neck belt when she answered it to find Yami standing there dressed in black leather, Yugi mentally drooled unaware that Yami was doing the same thing.

Yami smiled at her sheepishly "Sorry I'm early Yugi but to be honest I couldn't wait"

Yugi chuckled "Don't worry come on in" Yami followed her into the shop and up the stairs into the living room "So Yugi how come the shops closed?"

"Grandpa is away for the weekend and said to leave it closed until he got back"

"So your on your own then?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind it gives me time to think"

"What sort of things do you think about?"

"Allsorts from school to the tournaments and my deck of course"

Yami smiled "Of course, I should have known"

"Would you like a drink?"

"Please"

"What?"

"Anything I don't mind" as Yugi made some tea Yami walked into the kitchen and noticed the snacks and that they were his favourites, Yugi grinned at him "I thought you might like a snack"

Yami smiled back "How did you know what I liked?"

Yugi nervously chuckled and scratched the back of her head "I asked Seto"

Yami shook his head "Thank you Yugi it was nice of you to go to all that trouble"

"It was nothing Yami I felt I owed you an apology for the way I've been treating you" Yugi looked at the floor and then into Yami's eyes "I'm sorry Yami I should have known you wouldn't say anything like that, can you ever forgive me?"

"Already done Yugi, now will you forgive me for the harsh way I treated you when you asked me out?"

Yugi sighed, "There's nothing to forgive"

"Yes there is, I should have kept my voice down and not laughed at you I am so sorry Yugi"

They both looked at each other neither knowing what to say to the other then Yugi smiled "Why don't we say these last few weeks never happened and try to carry on as normal"

Yami gently smiled back "I'd like that"

"Good that's settled then"

"But I'm still going to kill Leiko though" Yami growled. Yugi laughed

"What are you laughing at Yugi?"

"Something Seto said earlier today while we were at the library"

"Oh and what did he say?"

"He said that just you and I being friends would piss Leiko off big time"

Yami laughed "Oh yeah"

The two teens were having a game of duel monsters when the doorbell rang "Are you expecting anyone Yugi?"

"No I'm not, but I'd better answer it"

"I'm coming down with you, just in case"

Yugi smiled "Thank you"

Yami stood the other side of the doorframe as Yugi answered it and when she saw who it was she sighed "What do you want Leiko?"

"I know you asked Yami over here tonight, I thought I told you Yami wanted nothing to do with you because you make him sick!" She hissed at Yugi

"Yes you told me that but well, I didn't believe you"

"Mark my words Yugi leave Yami alone he's mine!"

"Leiko, Yami is my friend and he will remain that until he says otherwise"

"Why you little" she raised her hand to slap Yugi when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and squeeze it hard.

Yami growled "I don't think so Leiko you almost destroyed my friendship with Yugi once and I will not let you do it again" she whimpered as he gripped her wrist tighter "Lay one hand on her ever again and you will pay and that goes for any of your friends as well, for any and every injury Yugi gets you will receive tenfold now leave" he released her and closed the door, he turned to find Yugi shaking "Are you okay Yugi?" he asked gently,

Yugi looked up at him "What did I ever do to her Yami?" she whispered sadly.

Yami gathered Yugi into a hug "Pay her no heed little one she's just angry and jealous that you are closer to me than she will ever be" he rested his cheek on top of Yugi's head and closed his eyes, he felt so comfortable with Yugi in his arms, it somehow felt so right as if Yugi had been made especially for him, he tightened his hold on her and sighed, he knew now that he did love Yugi he was just too stupid to realise it before and now he wondered if he would get another chance with the little angel.

Yami smiled as he felt Yugi's arms slip around his waist and return the embrace, using one hand he gently lifted Yugi's chin so he could look her in the eyes "Forgive me Yugi but I need to do this" with that said he lowered his head and gently kissed Yugi praying that the little one wouldn't be too angry with him, he felt Yugi stiffen before relaxing and returning the kiss.

As they pulled away Yami whispered, "I love you Yugi" He felt Yugi stiffen and gently pull from his arms,

"Please, don't say that"

"Why not Yugi?"

"I…I can't do this…not now"

"But Yugi I do love you, I love you so much" he gently took Yugi's hands into his own "Please give me a chance, let me love you" Yugi sighed and Yami carried on "I know I hurt you earlier but when we were not talking to each other I realised just how much you mean to me, ask Seto and Joey I even told them how I felt. Please Yugi"

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes and saw the tears that were threatening to fall; she sighed again and moved closer to Yami letting the older teen place his arms around her.

"Yami I don't care about earlier, but I don't think I can deal with Leiko's jealousy she's bad enough with us just being friends what's she going to be like if we started a relationship?"

Yami tightened his hold on Yugi "Yugi don't let Leiko win and ruin our chance at happiness, I love you, isn't that enough?"

Yugi didn't say anything for a while then, she looked at Yami and smiled "Yes it is…I love you too Yami so much".

Yami released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and said "Good" he kissed Yugi again and grinned "Now weren't we in the middle of a game?" Yugi laughed and dragged Yami back upstairs. After the game had finished which Yami had won they sat snuggled on the sofa enjoying the quiet of the evening.

Yami bent down and kissed Yugi softly, he didn't want his angel to feel as if she were being pushed into doing anything she didn't want so he kept his kisses chaste.

Yugi looked up at Yami "Yami?"

"Hmmm"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Yami looked at her "Are you sure Yugi?"

"Yeah, I just…I just want to be held tonight"

Yami tightened his hold on Yugi "Of course I'll stay,"

"Thanks"

"Anything for you little one"

They made they're way to Yugi's bedroom where Yami suddenly realised that he had nothing to wear "Er Yugi"

"Yes, what is it?"

Yami grinned sheepishly "Um I don't have anything to wear"

"You have boxers on don't you?"

"Well yes"

"There you go then you have something to wear!" she grinned at him.

'_Oh boy' _Yami thought to himself_ 'talk about being tested'_

"It's alright Yugi I'll keep my trousers on"

He heard Yugi call from the bathroom "No you won't you'll be uncomfortable now strip!!"

Yami knew he had no choice, he'd better not argue with Yugi, so he did as he was told and after removing his trousers he climbed into bed, just in time to see Yugi enter the bedroom and when he saw her he almost forgot to breath.

He'd never realised just how beautiful she was. She had let her hair down so it hung loose around her shoulders; her slender figure though hidden beneath her night gown was flawless and her eyes sparkled with an inner light he'd never noticed before, he watched as she made her way over to the bed and climbed in next to him. Yugi looked across at him and smiled then she leaned in and kissed him softly, Yami growled low in the back of his throat and pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss, then he trailed kisses along her neck stopping to lightly suck on the pulse point "Yami" she whispered

"Hmmm"

"Make love to me" Yami stopped what he was doing and looked at her wide eyed "But…" she silenced him by placing a finger against his lips "I know what you're going to say, but I want to do this, I want to give myself to you"

He smiled "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

She lifted her nightgown over her head exposing her body to him, she lay down placing her hands by her head "If you want me then I am yours".

Yami gazed at the luscious body that lay before him, if he thought he was hard before it was nothing compared to now. He leaned forward and ran a finger lightly over her right breast "Of course I want you Yugi, you are so beautiful"

She shivered at the light touches he now gave her left breast

"Yami, I…I've never done this before"

"You are a virgin?" Yami asked in a whisper

Yugi blushed "Yes, but I love you so much I want you to be my first"

Yami felt the tears come to his eyes "I love you too my angel, but, are you sure you want to give me this gift?"

"Yes I'm sure, Yami please, make love to me"

Yami smiled at her "If that is what you wish"

Reaching up she placed her hand behind his head and gently pulled him to her, "It is" she whispered, before placing her lips on his…

_Fin_

* * *

Leiko means Arrogant in Japanese.

* * *


End file.
